Silent-Effect
by Spidey108
Summary: Life for a kid who couldn't speak is hard enough as it is, but one who ended up in a game that could very well kill him? He didn't know what was worse. One thing is for sure, nothing will ever be the same again. Rated T for now. Pairing Undecided.
1. Chapter 1: Messing Up Canon

**Alright, this was the last story I had planned after starting the Pokemon one and it will be the last one I start until I finish one of my damned stories.**

** Now I know that Self-Inserts are looked at with distaste for good reason, but I couldn't get this idea out of my head so I hope you like this one.**

_**Chapter 01: Messing up Canon**_

You know those stories you read on Fanfiction? The Self-Insert ones? I'll admit that some of them are downright horrible but there are the few golden ones that tell the characters just right.

But they were just stories, am I right?

The line between fiction and reality, what is real and what isn't?

You see the thing is I'm questioning reality right about now because a Self-Insert actually happened to me and the thing is... I don't know how the hell I ended up being the one chosen to go in freaking Mass Effect!

... I'm confusing you aren't I?

Well, let me start at the beginning with my name.

My name is Cody ***** and this is my story.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Cody *****, a twenty-one year old male with short black hair that was spiked a bit and blue eyes was just standing at a table with a smile as he took orders for a fast food restaurant.

"And I want pickles on the burger this time." A Customer ranted as Cody nodded and wrote the info down. "And I don't mean those spicy pickles I mean the genuine Dill pickles, are you getting this?"

Cody gave a nod looking a little annoyed because this customer kept asking if he got it and while it was alright the first few times, asking it twelve times was pushing it.

"Just making sure."

Turning around, Cody rolled his eyes as he walked off wanting his shift to be over.

You see, Cody doesn't want to spend his whole life working at a restaurant, he wants to be a writer. One that is never forgotten and one that sold great books like Steven King, JK Rowling, or maybe be as good as William Shakespeare himself.

... Then again he can dream right?

As he inputted the order, Cody saw the time and he smiled widely as he waved good-bye to his boss and clocked out before taking off.

"**WHAT ABOUT MY SANDWICH?!"** The Customer shouted not knowing that Cody put the order in already.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Cheering slightly to himself, Cody made it easily to his room in order to watch the Terminator Movie Trilogy as it was showing on the Sci-Fi Channel that day. Sitting in his chair he turned the TV on and sat there unmoving for two hours with a bowl of popcorn before the TV shut off.

Eyes widening, Cody got up and walked over to the TV before hitting it and when nothing happened he scratched the side of his head in confusion, wondering what was going on.

Then the TV came back on but Terminator wasn't even on it, it was the Mass Effect Loading Screen.

Now Cody had a face that clearly said 'Dafuq' before he rationalized that the power surge probably turned his PS3 on, although that was the fastest he's seen it load.

Even though Mass Effect was a cool game and all, Cody didn't like the thought of playing it after a power surge, so he pressed the power button to turn it off.

Click.

... But nothing happened.

Blinking before he frowned, Cody pressed it again.

Click.

Click.

... Clickclickclickclickclickclick.

Still nothing happened.

Feeling frustrated, Cody just pulled the cord out of the wall only for it to still be on and he grabbed his hair and pulled in frustration.

Because this was starting to weird him out a bit.

"It would've weirded me out to."

Jumping a bit, Cody spun around to see a middle aged man with brownish hair, wearing a red jacket and blue jeans, eating his popcorn.

"This is pretty good." The man said as he continued to eat the popcorn. "Want some?"

Cody just stared in silence at the man causing him to blink.

"You're not much of a talker are you?" Then the man chuckled. "Oh right you're a Mute."

Now Cody was glaring at the man for bringing up his issue.

"Well that's alright I'll do the talking." The man stood up. "My name is-... Well I guess you can call me 108."

Cody tilted his head to the side with a raised eyebrow. '_108?_'

"... Uh, I do know sign language." 108 said wanting to understand what Cody was thinking right now.

With a shrug, Cody began to sign. '**How did you get in here and why?**'

"Oh that's easy." 108 said as he pointed to the open window. "I came through the window."

Cody just stared his face saying 'WTF?'

Who the hell comes through the window for a chat?

"As for why, well that's a little complicated and I think you wouldn't believe me."

'**Try me.**' Cody signed. '**I'm a little open minded.**'

"Alright." 108 just started to speak. "I'm here to send you to Mass Effect to see what could happen, a little experiment if you will."

Cody just stared for five minutes.

During those five minutes, 108 stared back, occasionally checking his watch a little amazed at how Cody wasn't responding and wondering if he died.

Then Cody signed. '**I think that the Insane Asylum is missing a patient.**'

108 felt his eye twitch as Cody did that even though he expected it.

"I assure you that I'm not insane-."

'**That's what they all say.**'

108 then smiled and actually warped next to Cody as he blinked, causing him to jump back a few feet, falling over and was backing up a bit.

"Now will you listen?"

Cody just nodded dumbly wondering if he was asleep.

"Good." 108 sat down with his leg crossed as he continued to eat the bowl of popcorn and he gestured for Cody to sit in his own house.

As Cody did so, 108 continued.

"Now as I said this is an experiment." 108 said with a chuckle. "But I want to see what would happen if I send someone of my own choosing into Mass Effect and I chose you."

'**Uh, why me?**'

"Because you're a Mute." 108 said with no tact whatsoever causing Cody to glare. "Other people who were chosen could talk and since the Multiverse is a big place I wanted to see how things could go if someone who can't talk was sent." Then he looked at Cody. "Look at it this way, you can't really give yourself away by muttering something under your breath."

If looks could kill, 108 would be dead ten times over by now.

108 coughed. "But I have a reward if you survive this."

'**What could you possible have that I want?**' Cody signed sarcastically.

"I could fix your issue." 108 said gaining a surprised look. "I could help you speak."

When Cody just looked at him in disbelief, 108 waved a hand causing Cody to hold his throat in pain. "Wha da hel?" He got out before pausing.

He spoke.

Sure the words were hard to understand but he spoke, he spoke three words.

"I c-can spek?" Cody asked before 108 waved his hand and no more words came out of Cody's mouth.

"If you do this, you can speak, it may take some time for you to get used to the words but it will be worth it won't it?" 108 asked with Cody's full attention.

'**But why not let me speak while I'm there?**'

"Because it's a reward for when you're done." 108 answered with a laugh. "I can't allow that to happen before you start."

Cody looked disappointed before nodding. '**Alright, I'll do it but you better keep your promise.**'

"Good, now comes the hard part."

'**Uh... What hard part?**' Cody asked with hesitation.

108 brought out a gun, scaring Cody. "You need to die." He said like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Cody backed up quickly as 108 pulled the trigger.

_Bang!_

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Cody woke up and placed a hand over his face as a headache filled it up. '_Last time I watch Terminator before bed._' He thought thinking that the whole incident was a dream as he got up only to blink as he found himself in a tent.

'_The hell?_' Cody thought as he stood up only to see a pistol that he identified as a Raikou IV and a Shotgun that looked like a Katana IV. '_No freaking way._'

Looking down to see himself wearing light Duelist Armor before he saw his arm glow orange.

'An Omni-Tool.' Cody thought as he touched it to make sure it was real before he saw two things on it, one of them was a message from 108.

'_Hey, just want you to know that I didn't kill you, that was just a joke._' The message ready making Cody glare in anger. '_What that gun actually do was kind of complicated, you can now use your weapons on pure reflex oh and I would suggest reading your backstory before you try to communicate with everyone so you can lie effectively, have fun._'

Now Cody was even more confused.

'_How the hell does shooting me help me learn how to use weapons effectively?'_ Cody thought as he typed the other thing on his Omni-Tool that showed his Personal History.

'_Earthborn?_' Cody thought with a nod. '_No parents so that will make this easy, got through boot camp with some difficulty... I'm a Vanguard?_' Shaking his head, Cody continued to read. '_First mission-... Secure beacon on Eden Prime._'

Cody's eyes widened as he ran out of the tent causing a few soldiers to look his way as he recognized Eden Prime from the game, although it had more descriptions in everything than the game showed.

"Serviceman *****, what's the rush?" Cody turned to see A black haired woman wearing pink and white armor causing his eyes to widen as he saw freaking Ashley Williams right behind him.

Before he could recompose himself someone spoke up. "Don't waste your time Chief, Serviceman ***** can't speak."

"I learned Sign Language for this kind of thing Private." Williams responded not seeing Cody's face as he recomposed himself.

'**Uh nothing.**' Cody quickly signed trying not to freak out while wondering why Williams knew sign language. '**Just didn't know what time it was and I thought I overslept.**'

Alright it was a lame lie, but it was the best he could do at the moment.

Williams shook her head. "We were about to wake you up, an Alliance Vessel is coming to pick the Beacon up today and we're going on a patrol."

'**Vessel?**' Cody asked causing Williams to raise an eyebrow in confusion before she decided that he wasn't fully awake yet.

"You know, the Normandy?" Williams said as Cody's eyes widened. "It's that prototype ship that the Alliance built."

Cody gave a nod, trying not to freak out.

"Good, now get your weapons."

Cody gave a salute like it was natural and walked back into his tent finally allowing himself to look freaked out.

'_Just act natural._' Cody told himself as he put his Pistol to his hip and the Shotgun on his back where the armor held them in place. '_Don't let them suspect you._'

A beep caused him to look at his Omni-Tool and he activated it to see another message from 108.

'_Just a heads up, I didn't make this life of your up, you are in the body of another version of you while the real owner of this body died of a brain aneurysm. Felt like the perfect opportunity to get you here._'

Cody just wanted to hit his head against the wall for something to make freaking sense.

'_Now good luck and don't die because from now on it's your show. Do what you want, stay with Canon, mess with Canon I don't care, the butterfly effect started with you showing up._' The message read. '_I won't be helping you unless it's very important. Hell go evil for all I care, I'm just enjoying the show._'

Since the message ended, Cody had the urge to shot the guy with his new shotgun for acting like this was nothing more than a show.

Taking a deep breath, Cody shut his Omni-Tool off and walked out with his helmet under his arm as he saw the patrol ready to leave.

"About time, *****!" An unnamed face said to Cody in a taunting voice. "You are too slow."

"Corporal." Williams looked at him sternly causing the man to shut up before looking at Cody. "You need to be punctual Serviceman."

Cody smiled a bit sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head before putting the helmet on.

"Alright, move out."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It's been fifteen minutes of walking around and Cody was on edge because he played Mass Effect too many times to know that if the Normandy was coming today then the Geth would attack.

'_That along with how I never been in a fight, let alone a firefight means that I will probably be the first to die._' Cody thought before he realized something.

He knew that the Geth were coming and that the squad would walk into an ambush.

If he doesn't do anything all of their deaths will be on his head.

Tightly gripping his hands, he heard some of the squad whispering behind him.

"The mute seems pretty stiff."

"Probably scared, what a bloody coward."

"Who the hell lets a mute join the Alliance?"

"One that can use Biotics at that."

Cody winced at hearing this as it felt like Middle School all over again, with how people always chose to pick on him, since he couldn't speak up to defend himself.

But the muttering did bring up one question.

'_How the hell do I use Biotics._'

"Cut the chatter." Williams ordered sharply making Cody feel a little relief, before he looked to the side and his eyes widened at seeing something that looked like a flashlight for a head going behind a tree.

'_Geth._' Cody thought in horror as he tried to think of a way to warn to group, so he settled for clapping his hands to get William's attention.

"What is it Serviceman?" Williams asked seeing how frantically Cody clapped his hands.

He quickly signed. '**I saw something move over there.**'

"What did he say?" The Private from earlier sneered.

Ignoring the tone in his voice, Williams spoke up. "He said that he saw something move."

"Probably his own shadow." Someone said causing some of the group to laugh.

Williams looked at Cody. "Are you certain you saw something?"

'**Positive!**' Cody signed quickly, hoping that she would believe him. '**It wasn't like anything I've seen and I'd rather be safe than sorry, especially with the Beacon concerned.**'

Alright he may be pushing it with adding the Beacon, but it did work as Williams nodded. "Everyone on me." She said as she pulled her Assault Rifle out and headed towards the tree.

Everyone groaned at how their patrol was probably going to be longer and some of them glared at Cody, before a shot rang out as the Corporal from earlier fell over with a hole in his head.

"**AMBUSH!**" Someone shouted before he went down and Cody instinctevly took cover and pulled his pistol out.

In a second, two more of the squad was killed and Williams took cover beside Cody. "Give me cover." Williams ordered and Cody knew she was talking about Biotics.

Feeling a little intimidated, Cody stopped as a memory went through him and he held out his hand glowing blue a bit.

A blue barrier went around Williams as she stepped out and shot her Rifle, killing two Geth as Cody stared in disbelief.

He just did Barrier with no trouble at all.

... Did this make him a Gary-Stu?

Then a shot richothed off his armor bringing him back to reality as he ducked and aimed his pistol, feeling more memories go through his head as he held it a certain way before firing and he actually did a headshot.

'I think I may thank 108 for these reflexes and the natural shooting that came with this transfer.' Cody thought with a smile as he tried another headshot only to miss. 'Then again I think the first one was probably luck.'

A shot bounced off his shield as it broke, making him take cover again.

Swallowing nervously, he had his hand glow blue as he did Barrier on himself before hearing Williams speak through a com.

"We are under attack, taking heavy casualties, I repeat we're taking heavy casaulties-."

That was all Cody heard before an explosion went off on his left and he was out.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Groaning as he woke up, Cody found himself being dragged by Williams. '_What the?_' Cody struggled, letting her know that he was awake. '**What happened?**' He signed.

"That ambush took out the squad." Williams said in a hollowed voice making Cody go quiet. "You were still breathing so I got you out."

Cody went silent as he realized that despite his warning, the whole squad still got wiped out... Well not really the whole squad considering that Williams and him were alive.

'_But why did she get me out?_'

Seeing the look on Cody's face, Williams sighed. "Look, I know that I don't know you well but I'm not leaving a soldier behind."

Cody gave a nod as he stood up unsteadily.

Then they both heard a noise as they looked from behind the boulder they were using as cover to see the Geth dragging someone to a device and Cody went pale as he recognized the scene before he calmed down.

'_This means that Commander Shepard will be here soon._' Whether it's the Male or Female Shepard, Cody didn't know, but right now he didn't care.

'**How long was I out?**' Cody signed.

"An hour." Williams answered causing Cody to wince and that was before a giant spike shot out of the device, impaling the person that the Geth dragged. "Good lord."

The Geth heard that and turned towards their hiding spot as Cody picked his Pistol up while Williams held her Assault Rifle as the Geth walked closer to their hiding spot.

'**Now what?**'

Before Williams could answer some shots rang out causing them to turn to see two soldiers running to them.

One of them wore basic black armor and Cody could tell easily that it was Kaiden Alenko the Lt. of the Normandy as well as a Biotic but he looked at the one in the N7 armor that was black with red lines and he could tell that it was a Female Shepard who had all of the weapons that a normal soldier would use.

'_So it's a Female Shepard with a Soldier Class?_' Cody thought as Williams gave a salute so he hastily followed.

"Gunner Chief Ashley Williams of the 212, are you the one in charge here Mam?" Williams asked.

Shepard nodded. "Are you wounded Williams?"

"A few scrapes and burns." Williams said with a sigh. "Serviceman ***** may have a concussion from being knocked unconscious earilier."

With that Shepard turned to Cody who felt nervous as she seemed to be studying him as any soldier would. "What about you *****? Are you wounded?"

Cody blinked and gave a shrug to their confusion.

Luckily, Williams came to his rescue. "He's a Mute mam." She said while casting an apologetic look at Cody knowing from the memories he's been recieving that he hated being called that.

"Wait, and he's in the Alliance?" Kaiden asked in disbelief since not many people who couldn't talk were in the Alliance.

Cody glared at Kaiden even if he didn't mean anything by it but Williams spoke up. "I can understand Sign Language, if it wasn't for *****, we would both be dead."

Cody blinked in surprise at that knowing that she would still be alive, but she didn't know that.

"Where's the rest of your squad?" Shepard asked as she looked around.

"We walked right into an ambush." Williams said with a sigh. "***** saw a Geth nearby and tried to warn us, but it came too late."

"Geth?" Kaiden asked in shock. "That's impossible, the Geth haven't been outside the veil in over two hundred years."

Shepard took notice of that before seeing how Cody looked down. "This wasn't your fault, no one could've seen that coming." She said causing Cody to look up in surprise because Shepard was supposed to say that to Williams and he felt guilt because he did see it coming.

Sure some of them were assholes, but they didn't deserve to die.

'**I should've been faster.**' Cody signed as Williams translated for him.

"It was my squad." Williams said to him. "I should've seen the ambush."

"But why would the Geth be here now?" Kaiden asked effectively changing the subject for them.

"It may be the Beacon." Williams said as she pointed across the hill. "The dig site is close, just over that rise."

"We can use the help." Shepard said looking back at Williams and Cody. "You two want in."

"Yes mam." Williams said in a dark tone. "It's time for payback."

Cody gave a nod and a salute.

As they walked, Shepard asked Williams questions about the Beacon while Cody was with Kaiden who he wasn't looking at due to the sentence about a Mute being in the Alliance.

"Sorry about earlier." Kaiden said causing Cody to look at him in surprise. "I could tell that I offended you."

Cody shrugged before a shot rang out nearly hitting them and they went into cover.

Focusing Biotic Energy into his hand, Cody managed to use Pull as a Geth was being levitated into the air allowing Williams and Shepard to shoot it.

"You're a Biotic?" Kaiden asked in surprise earning a nod from Cody. "Well at least I'm not the only one."

With that Kaiden used Warp on another Geth causing it to stumble as Shepard shot it with her Rifle.

'_Damn._' Cody thought at how easily this fight went with Shepard taking down more than any of them combined. '_I can see how she becomes a Spectre._'

But Williams stopped as they came to the site. "This is the Dig Site, the Beacon was right here." She said looking at Shepard. "Someone must've moved it."

'_That someone being Saren._' Cody thought before his eyes widened as he remembered Nihlus dying. '_If I hurry I can prevent that._'

"By who?" Kaiden continued the conversation. "Our side or the Geth?"

'**The Geth seems more likely.**' Cody signed as Williams gave the translation.

"We may know more at the Research Camp." Williams said.

"You think anyone got out of here alive?" Shepard asked.

Cody shrugged while Williams answered. "Hard to say."

Shepard gave a nod. "Move out." She ordered as they went up the hill to see smoke rising from the camp.

"Look's like they hit the camp pretty hard." Williams said under her breath.

Kaiden looked around. "It's a good place for an ambush, so keep your guard up."

Cody gave a nod before they heard a noise and saw the Husks being let loose.

"What the hell?!" Kaiden asked looking a little freaked out and Cody joined him on that one because the Husks looked a lot more freaky in real life.

Giving a growl, one of the Husks ran at them and Cody didn't waste anytime pulling his Shotgun out and shooting it.

"Open fire." Shepard commanded despite the fact that Cody already did that as they unleashed their ammo on the Husks as more came.

'_Just like a Zombie Infection._' Cody thought in humor as he kept aiming for the legs since the only headshot he got was from pure luck before he had a random thought. '_Z to the O to the M to the B to the I, Zombitch!_'

It may be from the Nazi Zombie Call of Duty map, but he felt it fit the situation.

"What were those things?" Kaiden asked as the last one fell.

"Who knows." Shepard said before she saw movement inside one of the buildings. "Lt. can you get the door?"

"Aye, aye." Kaiden said as he got to work and Cody felt his heart sink knowing that by the time they leave Nihlus would be dead.

Feeling a frustrated, Cody quickly signed to Williams. '**Permission to scout ahead?**'

Williams relayed the message to Shepard who looked at him. "You sure you can handle it?" She asked knowing that it would be hard for him to call for back-up.

Cody gave a nod. '**I'll tap my com twice if I need help.**' He signed. '**Morse Code if you will.**'

As Williams translated, Shepard gave a nod. "Permission granted."

Feeling relief, Cody took off as quickly as he could without looking suspicious, hoping to make it to the spaceport in time.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It took five minutes before Cody saw Nihlus, the Turian crouching behind a row of boxes in his red and black armor while the grey skinned Turian in silver armor was looking around.

'_Saren._' Cody thought in horror because the evil Turian looked downright creepy in real life before he saw Nihlus aim his gun only to falter and said something that he couldn't hear, causing Saren to turn.

'_Oh shit!_' Cody began to ran as quickly as possible as he saw the scene play out to Nihlus turning his back on Saren and the evil guy raising his pistol to shoot Nihlus in the back of his head.

Focusing, Cody summoned a barrier on Nihlus as Saren pulled the trigger and it bounced off the barrier, although a little pain was evident in Nihlus's face as he spun around kicking Saren back.

"What are you doing?!" Nihlus demanded in shock that his friend tried to kill him as Cody made it to the space port letting them know where the Barrier came from.

"What needs to be done." Saren said in a creepy voice before aiming the pistol at Cody who ducked behind a rock but the shot did catch his arm and his Shield went down a bit.

Nihlus pulled out his weapon and shot at Saren who took cover himself as Cody tapped his Com twice.

"We're on our way." Shepard's voice came through after a few seconds.

Looking over the cover, Cody saw Saren make a break for the tram while Geth came out of nowhere and began to shoot at them.

"I don't know who you are but I need you to give me cover fire." Nihlus said to Cody who gave a nod as he aimed his pistol and shot while using Pull but he was feeling very exhausted.

'_Damn, the biotics are catching up with me._' Cody thought remembering how it was put into perspective in the game. '_I'm surprised that it took this long._'

Two shots rang out one of them going through his shoulder as Cody gave a silent scream of pain falling backwards.

Clutching his bleeding shoulder, Cody saw a Geth aiming at him when a shot rang out and he turned to see Nihlus holding a smoking gun as the Geth fell over dead.

"I guess we're even." Nihlus said as he helped Cody up as Shepard, Kaiden and Ashley ran towards them.

"Nihlus, what happened?" Shepard asked seeing the dead Geth while Kaiden applied some Medi-Gel to Cody for the wound.

"Saren." Nihlus spat out in anger. "A fellow Specter is behind this and he nearly killed me when my guard was down." He then looked at Cody. "I owed you for saving my life."

Cody smiled a bit. '**No problem.**' He signed wincing a bit from the movement.

"***** said no problem." Williams told the confused Turian although she had a harsh look reminding Cody of her Xenophobe problem.

Nihlus gave a nod before looking at Shepard. "They have the Beacon."

"Then we're getting it back." Shepard said with narrowed eyes behind her helmet as she looked at her squad. "Let's move on."

"Right behind you." Kaidan said as they all moved towards the tram, killing any Geth that was stupid enough to get in their way.

After Shepard pressed the button, the tram began to move slowly as Cody sat down to rest feeling surprised that he survived for this long, he even managed to survive a small run-in with Saren.

True, he didn't shoot at Saren but he did manage to save Nihlus which is good.

With Nihlus they probably don't need to look for evidence to get Saren's status revoked.

... Which could kill Tali when she tries to find help.

'Shit.' Cody thought making a silent vow to look for Tali on the Citadel because even if they don't need the evidence with Nihlus he wasn't going to condem her to death.

Plus it would bring Wrex and Garrus into the squad.

He always liked Wrex's character.

"Am I the only one who finds the fact that making the trams slow while they have ships that can travel at the speed of light making no sense at all?" Kaiden asked breaking Cody's thoughts.

"No you aren't. Lt." Shepard agreed before looking at Nihlus. "Do you know why?"

"You're asking the wrong Turian." Nihlus said before the tram stopped and the sight that greeted them scared Cody.

It was one of the bombs and they had two minutes.

'Well shit.'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Saren landed on his feet after using the Beacon before he shot at it a few times, damaging it.

"There." Saren said as he turned to leave before looking at one of the Geth. "Make sure they all die."

The Geth gave a nod as Saren turned to leave.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"That's three bombs." Shepard said as she and Kaiden split up to disarm them while Nihlus found the last one and began to work on them.

"Very clever of Saren." Williams said with distaste but she accepted the fact that Saren bought himself some time. "Using these to keep us busy."

'**And don't forget the Geth.**' Cody signed as he shot a few.

"True." Williams said as they came to the clearing where the Beacon was and Cody has to say it looked practically the same to his disappointment.

"Normandy the Beacon is secured, requesting immediate evac." Shepard said as Nihlus turned towards her.

"Impressive." Nihlus told her. "I think that the Council will be happy with this report."

"We still have to deal with Saren." Shepard said making Nihlus nod.

"This is amazing." Kaiden said while Shepard and Nihlus were talking. "Actual working Prothean technology."

"It wasn't glowing when they dug it up." Williams said as she walked closer surprising Cody since it was supposed to be Kaiden due to the fact that it was a female Shepard and to William's shock she was being pulled in.

'_Shit!_' Cody ran forward and tackled her out of the way before realizing what he just did as images shot through his head of destruction.

"Serviceman!" Williams called out as the Beacon exploded and Cody was sent flying back with one thought as he fell unconscious.

'_I've only been here for two hours and I just fucked up Canon very badly._'

**To Be Continued...**

** Alright I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will do something about Cody's communication so Ashley won't be translating for him all the time.**

** But I hope that you enjoyed this as well as the twist with Nihlus surviving and I hoped I did that to be believable.**

** As for Kaiden being surprised about a Mute being in the Alliance, I figured why not? There's been no mention of one being in there so I figured it would surprise a few people.**

** Now please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Evidence Hunt Part 1

_**Chapter 02: Evidence Hunt Part 1**_

Cody sighed as he somehow remained aware while unconscious... Well not aware as in he could see what the others were doing, but aware to where he was in a room that looked like his living room before this mess happened.

The only reason he knows it wasn't a dream was because he was still wearing the damned armor and had the bullet hole in his shoulder.

Very lucid dream right?

Shaking his head, Cody sat down trying to think about what happened.

First he failed to save the 212 squad despite his warning.

He managed to save Nihlus, how that would affect things, he didn't know but he felt good that he managed to prevent something from happening.

... Then he went and fucked up by being the one to get the Beacon's vision.

True that got him his spot on the Normandy, but it was supposed to be Shepard who got the vision, not him.

Especially since Liara and that Asari from Feros were supposed to meld with him to make the vision make sense and if they find out about his... Situation, shit will hit the fan so to speak.

Then Cody gripped his head as the images sped through making him want to scream as he saw the images of the Reapers wiping the Protheans out.

"Wow, when I said go wild I did not expect this."

Cody turned to see 108 looking at him with a grin.

"I mean sure, saving Nihlus? That's a good call to most people." 108 continued as he walked to the otherside of the room and turned on the TV showing Cody using Barrier to save Nihlus. "But stealing the vision from Shepard? Even I didn't see that coming."

'**I wasn't trying to-.**' Cody began to sign but 108 laughed.

"That's what makes this great." 108 said to Cody's confusion. "But you should've known that it would've happened and now you have to deal with the Prothean Nightmares for awhile."

'**Where are we anyways?**'

"Oh we're in your mind." 108 said like it was natural making Cody stare. "What?"

'**Then what are you doing here?**'

"Okay that's just cold." 108 said as he crossed his arms causing Cody to do a face palm. "Now as for why? Well, your mind snapped."

'**... Come again?**'

"Well when I pulled you from your universe it was barely intact from the transfer." 108 explained as he sat down while Cody's hand inched to his pistol at that explanation. "Along with the beacon forcefully slamming the vision into your primitive skull, the strain was too much so now your catatonic and being dragged to the Normandy Medical Wing, but thanks to me you'll wake up in a few moments."

Cody walked back in disbelief as he looked at his hand before signing. '**Primitive?**'

"Seriously?" 108 laughed. "That's the thing you ask after being told you're Catatonic?"

'**You're avoiding the question!**'

"Because our time is up." 108 started to fade from view as he gave a wave along with a cheeky smile. "See you later!"

Then the images of death came back.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Feeling a bright light penetrating his eyes, Cody slowly opened them only to hear.

"Doctor, Doctor Chakwas, I think he's waking up." There was William's voice before Cody felt the vision appear again, causing him to jump up pretty quickly and fall out of the bed.

_Thump._

'_... Well this is humiliating._' Cody thought in embarrassment as he shakily pulled himself up and looked around rapidly, only to see a grey haired elderly woman wearing a grey and white doctor coat walk up to him.

"Cody *****, how are you feeling?"

Considering how Williams was there, Cody signed knowing that she would translate.

"He said that his head felt like it was crushed by a Krogan on a bloodrage with extreme prejudice." Williams said causing Doctor Chakwas to nod. "It's all my fault, I must've triggered some sort of security field when I approached it."

"You couldn't have known." Shepard walked in letting Cody get a glimpse of her in her usual Normandy Attire and she looked just like the default Fem Shepard in the game, only the red hair was a little longer. "It's not your fault."

"Actually we don't even know if that set it off." Doctor Chakwas said causing all three of them to look at her. "And now we won't ever know."

'**What do you mean?**' Cody signed knowing he had to play dumb, even if his head hurts. '**And where are we?**'

"The Beacon was destroyed." Williams said causing Cody to wince. "And we're on the Normandy heading to the Citadel."

Cody was trying not to geek out over being on the freaking Normandy and while his face twitched a bit, he managed to keep it in.

"So is he alright?" Shepard asked with her arms crossed.

Doctor Chakwas gave a nod. "Physically he's fine, but there was something wrong mentally." She said to the future Spectre. "An abnormal amount of beta waves as well as rapid eye movement that is usually associated with intense dreaming."

Cody thought about the images and winced, wondering how anyone could stay sane with them in his head.

Seeing the wince, Shepard looked at him. "How bad was it?"

'**I-... I saw machines slaughtering people.**' Cody signed trying not to sign Reapers by mistake. '**I think they were Geth but-... So much death.**'

It was one thing seeing it in the game, but in real life? No wonder his mind snapped when it happened.

As Ashley translated for him, Shepard cupped her chin in thought. "I'll need to add that to my report, do you think you can remember anything else-?" She was cut off as the door opened to show a middle aged African American wearing a blue Alliance Uniform. "Captain Anderson, how can we help you?"

"Just checking on our guest." Anderson said before looking at Cody and to his shock signed. '**Are you alright?**'

Blinking as he wondered who else knew Sign Language, Cody signed back. '**I've been better, Sir.**'

"How is he?" Anderson looked at Chakwas.

"According to my readings he's fine."

Anderson nodded before looking at Cody. "I have a few questions that I would like to ask you in private."

As he said that, Williams got up. "I'll be in the Mess if you need me." She left with Doctor Chakwas following her.

But as Shepard went to leave, Anderson stopped her. "You can stay, I would like to talk to you after him."

Looking back at Cody, Anderson spoke up. "We did a background check on you *****-."

'**Call me Cody.**' Cody interrupted before going red as Anderson looked at him. '**Sorry sir, but being called ***** makes me feel weird.**'

"Alright, Cody." Anderson said with a chuckle. "Now as I understand it this was your first firefight and your first experience with death, am I right?"

'**They were robots.**' Cody signed thinking he meant the Geth. '**Artificial Intelligence, nothing more.**'

"I was talking about the 212." Anderson said making Cody fidget. "It's not easy losing almost everyone in your squad."

Cody looked down as he heard that remembering seeing how they died and the fact that it all happened finally hit him as he was too busy trying to survive at the time.

Shepard gave him a look of understanding making Cody wonder if this was the Sole-Survivor Shepard... He has to look her history up soon.

Taking his silence as something to continue, Anderson walked up to him. "You and Chief Williams impressed Shepard while on Eden Prime." He said causing Cody to look up in disbelief that he impressed anyone, all he was doing was trying not to die. "And this vision that you had is another reason to bring you aboard."

With that he held out his hand.

"Welcome to the Normandy."

Cody stared at the hand in pure disbelief before he grinned and shook it and signed. '**I won't let you down, Sir.**'

"I have a feeling you won't." Anderson told him. "Now I would like to speak with Shepard privately."

Giving a nod and a short salute, Cody walked out of the medical bay to see the mess hall as well as the computers where Alenko was at while Ashley was sitting down poking at some food with her fork.

Due to her face, Cody knew that she was thinking about her squad causing him to wince, since he would be thinking about them too and what made it worse was that he didn't know any of their names.

Sitting down across from her, Cody signed. '**You alright, Chief?**'

"I should be asking you that Serviceman-."

'**Call me Cody.**'

Ashley chuckled. "Only if you call me Ash."

'**Alright Ash, so what's going on with you?**'

"The fact that we're the only two members of the 212 alive and I was only accepted on the Normandy because one of their own was killed on Eden Prime." Ash said causing Cody to wince and she quickly said. "I'm not blaming you, you did try to warn us."

'**Look a friend once told me that we shouldn't stay in the past.**' Cody signed something that his childhood friend from his world said a long time ago. '**It'll take time and as for the Normandy accepting you, you've earned it.**'

Ash smiled a bit. "Thanks."

'**No problem.**' Cody signed before his stomach growled causing him to hold it to his confusion. '**How long was I out anyways?**'

"Fifteen hours."

'_No wonder I'm hungry._' Cody thought as he stood up. '**It was great talking to you.**'

"You too."

Cody walked to the food line and he was looking at the different selections before he realized he was wearing an Alliance Uniform instead of his armor.

... Yeah he sometimes takes time to notice things like this.

'_Who changed me?_' Cody thought in confusion before he grabbed a plate.

"Hungry?" Looking up, Cody was surprised that Kaidan was serving the food and the Lt. caught the surprised look. "What? It's relaxing to cook."

'_He can cook?_' Cody thought in surprise before shrugging and gave a nod.

"So what will it be?"

Looking around, Cody pointed to something that looked like a Pork Chop and Mashed Potatoes, feeling happy that the food looked the same.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After eating, Cody settled for exploring the Normandy as he looked around, trying to stay out of everyone's way.

"You getting around Serviceman?" Turning around, Cody was surprised to see Shepard nearby so he gave a nod. "Good and thanks."

Cody blinked in surprise, wondering what he was being thanked for.

"I was leaving the Medical Wing and overheard you and Chief Williams talking, that was a good thing you did." Shepard said as she left.

Still looking surprised Cody composed himself. '_So I take it that it's Paragon Shepard?_' He thought in relief. '_Thank God, if it was Renegade I would've ran._'

"I never got your name." Another voice said and Cody turned to see Nihlus standing there.

'_What is it with people appearing out of nowhere?_' Cody thought in confusion as he went to sign, only to stop as he remembered that Nihlus didn't know sign language.

Rubbing the back of his head, Cody saw his Omni-Tool still on and he got an idea and typed a message. '_The name is Cody._'

Showing it to Nihlus, the Turian gave a nod. "You can call me Nihlus." He said holding out his hand and Cody shook it.

'_Thanks._' Cody typed into his Omni-Tool. '_To be honest, I didn't think I would get there in time when I saw that guy pull out the gun._'

Nihlus's face darkened at the reminder. "It was stupid of me to let my guard down."

'_You said that you knew Saren, was he your friend?_' Cody typed causing Nihlus to nod.

"He and I were friends during the First Contact War." Nihlus explained as Cody listened. "If it wasn't for him I would've never become a Spectre and now he's a traitor and I made a rookie mistake in turning my back on him."

'_It wasn't your fault._' Cody typed quickly. '_Anyone would've in your position._'

"Somehow I don't think so." Nihlus said as he shook his head. "Well, it's in the past and now I'll do my best to make sure that he pays for his crime."

'_If you need any help just ask._' Cody typed causing Nihlus to chuckle.

"I'll keep that in mind."

As Nihlus left, Cody looked out the Normandy's window to see the stars go by them and he had a wide smile at being in space for the first time.

Shaking his head, Cody walked up the stairs to the main room of the Normandy to see many people typing in the computers there as well as that bald guy Pressly, who was checking a Data Pad and making sure that their flight was good.

Nihlus was watching the whole thing while Kaiden and Ashley came up talking to each other.

Feeling awed, Cody walked towards the helm in time to hear. "Good timing Commander." He snapped towards where Shepard was standing as a guy who had Seth Green's voice spoke up again. "I was just about to bring us to the Citadel. See that taxpayer money at work."

Walking closer, Cody saw Jeff 'Joker' Moreau wearing his baseball cap as well as his grey shirt and the pilot didn't notice Cody there, until he turned his head and jumped a bit.

"Gah, geez!" Joker turned his chair around. "Does every soldier have to sneak up on me?"

Cody smiled apologetically.

"..." Joker waited for a response before he shrugged. "You're the quiet one, aren't you?"

Cody gave a nod.

"That's all the explanation I need." Joker muttered before grinning. "You here to see my awesome flying skills?"

Shepard rolled her eyes, but she had a smirk. "Just get us to the Citadel."

"Yes Mom." Joker said sarcastically. "Alright, does anyone need to use the bathroom, because so help me I am not pulling over."

Cody gave a silent chuckle as he laid his back against the wall as he looked out the window only for his mouth to drop open as he saw the Citadel for the very first time.

... Outside the game, that is.

The thing was **HUGE!** All opened up with ships leaving and going in every few seconds and he wasn't the only one in awe.

"Look at the size of that ship." Ashley said in awe as she, and Shepard looked out the same window as the Council's ship flew by.

"The Ascension." Kaiden said with a nod. "The flagship of the Citadel Fleet."

"Well size isn't everything." Joker dismissed with a wave of his hand.

"Why so touchy, Joker?" Ashley teased a bit.

"I'm just saying, you need firepower too." Joker responded.

Now Ashley was staring at him in disbelief. "Look at that monster." She gestured. "It's main gun could rip through the shields of any ship in the Alliance Fleet."

Cody shook his head and gestured. '**I'd like to see it outmaneuver another ship.**'

"Um yeah, I don't really understand the hand signs." Joker said causing Cody to hang his head.

Ashley shook her head and looked at Cody. "What am I your translator?"

'**You're the only one here who understands sign language besides Captain Anderson.**' Cody signed to her.

"I suppose that's true."

"Care to share?" Kaiden asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well he basically said that he would like to see the Ascension outmaneuver another ship."

"The silent guy knows what he's talking about." Joker said with an approving nod.

"The Ascencion is built for durability." Nihlus said, letting everyone know he was there. "It has good guns, but what matters is the person aiming them as well as the pilot. All in all it takes many people to arm it."

"You joining us?" Shepard asked with a slight smirk.

"I'm going to try to help you convince the council on what happened." Nihlus said as his mandibles twitched slightly. "But Saren is their top agent and he will have their favour unless we can provide hard evidence."

"We have you and Cody as witnesses." Ashley said and although she tried to keep distaste out of her voice, Nihlus noticed it.

"I'm afraid that won't work." Nihlus said with his arms crossed, putting the distaste of her voice to the back of his mind. "They won't just take anyones word for it, not even mine and due to Cody's-... Condition." He said that tactfully trying not to sound insulting. "They won't take his testimony as much."

Cody sighed in annoyance. '_Even with Nihlus alive we have to search for evidence... Well at least I didn't condemn Tali to death._' He thought to himself before wincing. '_I hope at least._'

As the ship landed everyone was greeted to the sight of guns aimed at Nihlus.

"Nihlus Kryik, you are under arrest for the attack of Eden Prime." One of the C-Sec officers said.

'_Da fuck?!_' Cody thought in shock and he wasn't the only one.

"Hold it, Nihlus was with us when Eden Prime was attacked." Shepard began to say when a Turian that was wearing politcal robes walked up.

"We have evidence provided by a Spectre that Nihlus was responsible." He said as Nihlus was being dragged off despite his protests. "Unless you have evidence to the contrary?"

"And which Spectre gave this evidence?" Shepard asked with gritted teeth.

"Saren of course." The Turian stated as he walked off.

'_Son of a bitch._' Cody thought as he realized what happened. '_Saren is pinning it all on Nihlus._'

"That son of a bitch." Ashley said in anger. "That smug Turian gets off and Nihlus gets arrested?"

"How did Saren get evidence?" Kaiden asked in confusion.

'**Fabricated?**' Cody signed because this wasn't supposed to happen.

... Then again, Nihlus wasn't supposed to survive.

"It could be." Ashley mused, translating to everyone else.

"We need to find evidence against Saren." Shepard said with her arms crossed. "Let's get going-."

"Uh Commander." Joker spoke up abit nervously. "I got a call from Ambassador Udina and he's expecting you in his office along with two of the ground team."

Shepard cursed before she looked at him. "Two?"

"Yeah, his exact words were that he didn't want his room full of disrespecting soldiers who can't do their jobs right." Joker said in a bad impression of Udina's voice.

"That asshole." Ash muttered under her breath.

Cody's eyes widened as he saw the opportunity given to him as he signed. '**He probably doesn't want to see me due to the Beacon exploding after it forced the images in my head.**' He said to Ashley. '**I could look for the evidence while you guys do this.**'

As Ash relayed that, Shepard gave a nod. "If you're not back when the hearing starts, we'll stall the council as long as possible."

Cody gave a salute, feeling surprised that Shepard agreed with the plan easily, but then again she probably sees the advantages of him doing this.

Plus Cody knew exactly where to look.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"This is an outrage!" Ambassador Udina, a grey haird middle-aged man wearing a white suit shouted to three holograms. "Nihlus was on the Normandy when Eden Prime was attacked and we have eyewitnesses that Saren led the charge."

"Saren came with hard evidence showing Nihlus covertly leading the attack from the Normandy." The Salarian Councilor spoke as the Normandy Ground troops along with Captain Anderson walked in.

"The evidence is fabricated!" Udina said loudly, knowing that if Nihlus was convicted then Humanity wouldn't get their Spectre. "I demand that you look at every angle-."

The Turian Councilor snarled. "You don't get to make demands of the Council, _Ambassador!_" He spat the word 'Ambassador' like it was poison.

"Enough." The Asari Councilor said with a disapproving glare at both Udina and the Turian. "We will talk about the evidence at the hearing, not before."

With that the holograms turned off as Udina turned to see the team from Eden Prime. "Captain Anderson, I see that you brought half of your crew with you."

"Just the ground team." Anderson told him with a nod. "In case you had any questions."

"I've read the reports." Udina said in a dismissing tone. "I'm assume they're accurate?"

"They are." Anderson said calmly. "I see that you managed to get us an audience with the council?"

"They weren't happy about it." Udina had a frown, but anyone could hear the pride in his voice as he said it. "Saren is their top agent and already provided evidence, they won't like this."

"Saren needs to be dealt with." Shepard said in anger. "If they won't than I will."

"You've done more than enough to jeopardize your candidancy with the Spectres." Udina said coldly. "The beacon was destroyed thanks to a soldier who can't even talk under your watch."

"That was Saren's fault, not theirs." Anderson said trying to stop an arguement from breaking out.

"Then you better hope that the C-Sec investigation turns up evidence to support these claims." Udina said with his arms crossed.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Cody mentally groaned as he did a face palm, realizing that the event that lead to gathering the evidence won't start by his showing up at a spot, it's all time factored now.

Thankfully he managed to lie and say that he was asking for directions when Dr. Michel asked if he needed any help.

But the fact remains that he could be too late to find anything.

'_Okay._' Cody thought to himself as he walked through the Wards section. '_You can do this, just find Tali and tell her that Fist betrayed the Shadow Broker._'

Then Cody stopped as he realized that Tali wouldn't believe him without proof and there was the fact that she may not know sign language at all.

'_And this is why I wish 108 could've cured my problem before sending me here._' Cody thought in annoyance.

Dropping his hands to his sides, Cody walked through the crowds, trying not to gawk and stare at every Turian, Krogan, Quarian, Salarian or Batarian he sees. It was hard but he kept his eyes on the road he was walking before he ended up in front of Chora's Den.

'_Great the strip club of the galaxy._' Cody thought in distaste.

He doesn't see how people like this type of stuff or condone it.

True the people in there do it by choice-... Depending on the owner of said place, but it just confused him on how some people do that.

But this place had Harkin who he can ask questions, and that way he would have a good explanation for meeting Garrus.

A shot rang out, interrupting his thinking as a blast hit the wall the left to his head, causing him to dive to cover.

"How the hell do you miss?!" Someone shouted in exasperation.

"I thought I had him!"

"Next time make damn sure your aim is good."

'_Crap._' Cody thought as he pulled his pistol out before flaring his biotics up to form a barrier around him as he moved out of cover, taking a shot to his shoulder, but the barrier stopped it as he shot the gun three times, missing once but the other two hit one of his would be assassins in vital areas, killing him.

Another shot took his barrier out as Cody quickly shot out, hitting the guy in the arm causing him to drop his gun.

Quickly moving, Cody managed to close the distance between them and hold the guy near the edge where the Citadel cars were passing beneath them.

Cody gave him a look asking why he was attacked although the guy was nervous.

"Talk damnit!" The guy shouted before Cody pushed the guy down and placed a foot on his chest and typed in his Omni-Tool as he pressed the recording button.

'_Who sent you?_'

"None of your damned business!" The assassin shouted while wondering why Cody wasn't talking.

'_I'm not in a good mood, now talk before we find out how far this drop goes._'

Truthfully, Cody was bluffing because he wouldn't be able to do that.

... Not that this assassin knew it.

The guy swallowed before saying very quickly. "Saren Arterius."

'_Why?_'

"He doesn't want you to find the Quarian."

'_What Quarian?_' Cody typed happy that he was getting somewhere.

"That's all I know!" The Assassin said in frustration before his eyes widened as Cody pushed him a little closer to the edge. "But there's a Turian that knows more, Detective Garrus Vakarian! He's investigating the case and he's heading towards the Clinic!"

'_Is that all?_'

"Yes!" The Assassin cried out. "Now let me go-!"

He was cut off by a shotgun blast, causing Cody to jump as the man's head exploded and he whirled around with his pistol out to see a Krogan wearing red armor with a familiar scar on his face.

'_Holy shit._' Cody thought in awe. '_Urdnot Wrex._'

Snapping out of his stupor, Cody pointed to the now headless man as if asking 'what the hell?'

"I had a contract with him and Fist." Wrex answered with a shrug. "Although I did enjoy seeing him squirm."

Cody blinked as Wrex walked by him.

"Now I don't have a quarrel with you." Wrex said as he left.

Cody just stared, still not believing that he met Wrex before he did a face palm on realizing that he just missed his chance at recruiting him.

Shaking his head, Cody began to run to the Clinic in hopes of making it there in time.

**To Be Continued...**

** Quite a twist huh? Nihlus being blamed and while Shepard, Kaidan and Ashley deal with the trial Cody has to find the evidence to prove Saren guilty.**

** Some people would say that it's unbelievable for Shepard to let Cody go alone, but in the game Shepard can be too trusting with accepting people on the squad and Shepard could only spare him to look for evidence considering she's needed in the trial alone with the other two.**

** Now I don't know about having Nihlus joining the team, he may be off doing his own thing or he will but I hope that you all appreciate the changes I made already.**

** Hell, Wrex made an early appearance, scaring the crap out of Cody in the process.**

** One more thing *Starts to look like an old man with grey hair wearing a yellow vest and a white shirt.* (Anyone who doesn't understand that reference deserves to be slapped upside the head with extreme prejudice) this won't be a Tali/OC pairing.**

** Truthfully I like Tali and she was my romance option as Male Shepard, but this pairing has been done way too much with SI's. I will have her and Cody have a close sibling relationship after awhile, but no romance at all between them.**

** Alright, Review Time**

** TheMysteriousOtaku: Yeah and after reading quite a few Self-Inserts I noticed that none of them were about Mutes and I wanted to do something different-... Something I do a lot in my stories to be honest, but I saw the chance and I took it. Didn't expect it to get this much attention due to it being a Self-Insert.**

** AgentFiyeroSummers: Thanks and I'm happy I managed to do something that's unique considering all the ME SI's out there, hell I read one where someone used biotics to become a ME Iron Fist-... Well he doesn't call himself Iron Fist but the idea is there.**

** Guest1: Maybe it will, maybe it won't. Only time will tell.**

** XRaiderV1: Sure thing, I'm open to suggestions.**

** Silver Fang 101: Thanks and don't worry I'll have that happen later on, maybe during the shore break after one of the main missions.**

** M-Angel 05: Thanks and I hope this was good as well.**

** Unity9: Thanks, I hope that I will continue on making it great, if not better.**

** Bendoetz: Considering he doesn't know much about the Omni-Tool I think I'll have him get help for that, it would be pretty Gary-Stu if he suddenly knew what to do.**

** MECHANICALCHEESE: Well, I think this chapter may have changed some of what you thought was going to happen with Nihlus being arrested under false charges and between Nihlus and Saren, the Council would believe the one that they knew the longest. But I will continue to change things to both throw my OC into a loop and to keep the readers interested.**

** Coldblue: Don't worry, I'm not expecting you to like all of my stories, but thank you for leaving a review anyways.**

** Alright I'm signing out.**


	3. Chapter 3: Evidence Hunt Part 2

_**Chapter 03: Evidence Hunt Part 2**_

Shepard had a hand on her forehead, trying to forestall the oncoming Migraine from watching the Trial with the 'evidence' that Saren supplied showing up on the screen and it did look authentic, pissing her off even more.

It didn't help that the C-Sec Officer assigned to this case, Garrus Vakarian couldn't find anything to help and his request for more time to look was denied.

'_Serviceman, you need to hurry._' She thought knowing that there was only so long they could stall the council.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Cody blinked as he stood outside the clinic again as he took a deep breath.

Right now, Cody was hoping that he wasn't too late and that Dr. Michel was still alive before he walked in just in time to hear voices.

"I didn't tell anyone, I swear!" Cody's eyes widened as he walked in to see four thugs cornering Dr. Michel.

Then he saw Garrus himself, a Turian in blue armor with black lines, crouched behind the counter with a pistol out as he sneaked around to set up an ambush.

"That was smart, Doc." The leader said in an amused tone. "Now if Garrus comes around you stay smart and-." That was when the leader noticed Cody who reached for his pistol. "**WHO ARE YOU?!**" The Leader demanded as he pulled his gun out while he held Dr. Michel like a hostage.

A second later, Garrus popped out of cover and shot his gun, the bullet making a perfect headshot on the thug, allowing Dr. Michel to be free.

Seeing their leader dead, the thugs opened fire as Cody focused, using Barrier again.

'_I think Barrier is starting to become my signature move._' Cody thought in amusment before he focused on one who was taking cover and used Pull.

Quickly seeing what Cody was doing, Garrus aimed his pistol and took out the thug suspended in the air.

"Oh my God!" One of them shouted in horror. "They just killed Kenny!"

"You bastard!"

That caused Cody to stumble with a 'WTF' face as he heard those two very familiar lines before Garrus shot a small gas tank behind them causing them to die in the explosion.

Since that was all over, Garrus turned to Cody. "Perfect timing, Serviceman *****!" Garrus said with his usual flanging voice, surprising Cody that he knew his name. "You gave me a clear shot at that bastard!"

'_You know my name?_' Cody typed quickly.

"I had to look at some files in doing the case against Saren." Garrus explained before looking at the shaken Doctor. "Dr. Michel, are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine." Dr. Michel said although she didn't look fine. "Thanks to you two."

'_No problem._' Cody typed before turning to Garrus. '_You do realize you could've hit the hostage right?_'

As cool as the shot was in the game, it scared Cody that Garrus could've made a small miscalculation that would've ended Dr. Michel's life.

Garrus had the decency to look a bit sheepish. "There wasn't much time to act."

'_True enough._'

Garrus then turned back to Dr. Michel. "Why were they after you?"

"They worked for Fist, and they were trying to shut me up." Dr. Michel explained as she sat down, trying to calm herself. "They didn't want me to tell Garrus about the Quarian."

"What Quarian?" Garrus asked interested.

'_It could be the same Quarian that I forced one would-be Assassin to tell me about._'

"Would-be Assassin?" Garrus asked with a raised brow.

'_Tried to shoot me twelve minutes ago._'

Dr. Michel spoke up before their short conversation could go further. "A few days ago, a Quarian came to my office and I saw that she was shot." She explained as she took a deep breath. "She wouldn't tell me who did it-."

"She was scared." Garrus deduced, having seen enough cases like that.

"And I suspect she was on the run." Dr. Michel continued. "She asked me for information on the Shadow Broker. I think she wanted to trade information for a safe place to hide."

'_And?_' Cody typed feeling a bit left out.

"I put her in contact with Fist, he's an Agent for the Shadow Broker." Dr. Michel finished her story.

"Not anymore." Garrus interjected with a shake of his head as his mandibles twitched. "Fist betrayed the Shadow Broker and he is not happy with his former agent."

"Fist betrayed the Shadow Broker?!" Dr. Michel asked at the sheer shock of the statement. "That's crazy, even for him."

'_Or he just got too greedy._' Cody typed before he typed some more. '_What type of evidence did this Quarian have?_'

"Something to do with the Geth."

Garrus clenched his taloned fist. "It must be able to link Saren to the Geth, there's no way that the Council can ignore this."

'_Look's like I'm heading back to Chora's Den to talk with Fist._'

"Wait, this is your show, but I want to take Fist down as much as you." Garrus said surprising Cody before he remembered that he says the exact same thing to Shepard in the game. "I'm coming with you."

Cody was about to type 'Yes' immediately, but he stopped and knew it would be suspicious if he didn't have any misgivings so he typed. '_Why would a Turian want to help a Human?_'

Garrus looked a bit insulted as his eyes narrowed in anger. "_Saren_ is a disgrace to my people!" He said spitting out Saren's name like it was taboo. "I couldn't find the evidence, but I knew what was going on."

After a few seconds, Cody typed. '_You made your case, welcome aboard._' He held his hand out to shake and Garrus accepted.

"You know we aren't the only ones after Fist." Garrus said as they left the medical clinic. "There's a Krogan Bounty Hunter named Wrex, C-Sec took him in for questions a few minutes ago. If we hurry we can find him while he's there, it would be better than to just have the two of us go after Fist."

Remembering Wrex, Cody gave a nod. '_I met him, kind of a jackass._'

Garrus chuckled. "Most Krogan are."

Cody winced a bit, remembering the tensions between Krogan and Turians and he made a resolve to get Garrus over it as well as Ashley over her Xenophobe problem... Maybe he can help Tali get over the use of AI's.

'_One step at a time._' Cody thought to himself as he typed. '_Lead the way._'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The elevator was taking forever as Cody tapped his foot impatiently.

"So, you're a Biotic?" Garrus asked to pass the time as he was too getting impatient with the elevator.

Cody gave a nod.

"Always gives a person an edge on the battlefield." Garrus admitted as he crossed his arms. "But nothing can beat good old sniping."

Now Cody looked at him in disbelief.

"It's true." Garrus said with a slight smirk. "Why use Biotics in the middle of a fight when you can take your opponent out from a distance without revealing where you are?"

Cody turned his Omni-Tool on to make a retort, but he stopped when he saw the elevator open in time to hear some voices.

"Witnesses saw you at Chora's Den earlier today making threats to Fist." Someone said angrily. "Stay away from him."

"Showtime." Garrus remarked.

Wrex snorted. "I don't take orders from you."

"This is your final warning."

"Give Fist a warning, I'm going to kill him." Wrex said with a smirk as he got into the officer's face.

The officer scrunched up his face at smelling Wrex's breath. "Do you want to be arrested?"

"I'd like to see people try." Wrex stated before he turned to see Cody and Garrus waiting patiently for him as he shouldered his way past the officer. "What do you want, human?"

'_We're about to have a talk with Fist._' Cody typed with a chuckle. '_Kind of figured you would want to come along._'

"Why are you after Fist?"

"He has evidence to be used against Saren." Garrus said before Cody had a chance to type.

Wrex snorted. "A Human and a Turian teaming up to take down another Turian?" He asked in amusement. "But if you're heading to Fist then he'll know you're coming and that will mean a fight."

"Krogans always love a good fight." Garrus remarked as Cody chuckled.

Wrex thought about it before nodding. "Alright but a warning, I'm going to kill Fist."

"We need him for information." Garrus snapped before Cody clapped his hands to get their attention so he could type.

'_Compromise, first we get information then Wrex can kill Fist._'

Garrus agreed before Wrex frowned. "How did you know my name?"

"I told him." Garrus answered before looking at Cody. "What's the plan?"

'_Why are you asking me?_' Cody typed a bit freaked out. '_I've only been in one battle... Well two if you count the assassins trying to kill me a half hour ago._'

Wrex snorted a bit. "Great so you're weak."

Cody rolled his eyes before looking at Garrus and he remembered the Turian leading his own group on Omege in the next two years so he typed. '_You come up with the plan._'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The trio were now in front of the club. "Fist closed the place down." Garrus observed at seeing how the sign that welcomed visitors was now dark.

But he was now wearig dark Mercenary Armor with a helmet on his face.

"He knows we're coming." Wrex answered with a grin. "Good, I'm hoping for a fight."

Cody gave a nod before looking at Garrus.

"Remember the plan?"

Wrex snorted and Cody hoped that meant a yes.

In a few minutes they entered the club with Wrex's hands tied surprising the occupants inside.

"This is humiliating." Wrex whispered in anger.

"Relax, once we get Fist you can fight these guys all you want." Garrus whispered back.

"That's the only reason you're head is still on your shoulders you little Pyjak." Wrex growled at him before glaring at Cody. "And I want my Shotgun back after this."

Cody gave a nod as the Krogan bouncer was just staring at them in shock when Garrus spoke up. "I'm here to collect the bounty from Fist."

"How the hell did you catch Urdnot Wrex?!" The bouncer asked in pure shock.

"Very carefully." Garrus answered. "Lost twenty men, but that means more money for me and my associate here."

Cody gave a nod while Wrex looked a bit calmer as Garrus said that he killed twenty before being caught.

'_This is going well._' Cody thought to himself as they walked through the club near the backroom. '_Man Garrus is a good actor to pull this off-._'

There was a loud clang and Cody turned to see a Random guard pulling Garrus's helmet off after smacking him in the back of the head. "It's C-Sec!"

The sounds of everyone pulling their weapons out filled their ears and Wrex looked at Garrus. "And this is why killing them is the best plan."

Cody flickered Barrier on as they opened fire and Wrex ripped the binds off before taking one guard and slamming him into the wall.

Then he looked at Cody. "I want my Gun."

Taking a hint, Cody tossed Wrex his shotgun as the firefight went all around them and Garrus flipped the table in order to take cover.

"Well this plan went straight to hell." Garrus remarked as he looked over cover and made two headshots before taking cover to let his shields recharge.

"Never let a Turian be in charge." Wrex stated like it was a fact making Garrus growl in annoyance.

"I suppose you have a better plan?"

"Kill them." Wrex supplied like it was obvious.

Cody resisted the urge to slap them upside the head, mostly because Wrex would most likely kill him for that and used pull on a few of them before a grenade landed near them.

Wrex glowed blue and shot the grenade back to the one who threw it as it exploded before both his hands glowed and he focused pull on another person.

But he slowly seperated his hands, tearing the person in half, making Cody go pale.

'_Holy shit._'

Now he was officailly scared of Wrex.

"Was that really necessary?" Garrus asked as he shot some Cryo Ammo, freezing the last of the thugs.

"It wasn't." Wrex answered before smirking. "But it was fun."

"Well, if Fist didn't know we were here before, he does now." Garrus said as they got to the door leading to the backroom only to curse. "Great, it's encrypted."

"I have the code right here." Wrex focused biotic energy into his head and went to headbutt the door open.

It dented the door, but it didn't give.

"These things take a little finese." Garrus remarked as if he was talking to a little child before he hooked his Omni-Tool to the door and in a few seconds it opened up, only to show two unarmored people aiming pistols at them.

"Don't come any closer or we'll shoot!"

"Warehouse workers?" Garrus asked before chuckling. "All the real guards must be dead."

Wrex cocked his shotgun with a sadistic grin, only for Cody to put his hand up to stop him and began typing.

"What are you doing-?" The warehouse worker thought he was about to use an Omni-Tool attack when Garrus stepped in.

"He doesn't speak." Garrus explained before Cody showed the message.

'_Now might be a good time to find better work._'

Truthfully, he didn't want to have to kill someone if he could avoid it and since he remembers some of the lines to say while Shepard wasn't here he could use them, right?

"R-Right." They lowered their guns. "Never liked Fist anyways."

As they left, Wrex snorted. "It would've been easier to just shoot them."

"Shooting isn't always the answer."

"It is most of the time."

'_They're like a married couple._' Cody thought in annoyance as they made it to the door and it opened to show two turrets aiming at them.

"**MOVE!**" Garrus shouted as they took cover while a barrage of incendiary ammo shot where they were, scorching the floor.

"Have to do everything myself." Fist muttered under his breath as Cody popped his head out of cover only to pull it back down as a shotgun blast went off where it was.

"Cody, you and Wrex focus fire on the left Turret!" Garrus ordered as he turned his Omni-Tool on. "I'll overload the right one."

Cody gave a nod while Wrex frowned at taking another order from the Turian but he got his shotgun ready while Cody held his pistol and his left hand glowed blue.

Jumping out of cover, Cody used warp while Wrex unloaded his shotgun ammo on the turret until it exploded while Garrus used Overload on the second one and both he and Cody used their guns to shoot it out of commision.

'_Wow._' Cody was breathing hard, unable to believe what they did and how it worked before he looked down on his arm to see blood dripping. '_I got shot?_'

Turning to see that, Garrus passed some Medi-Gel. "I think you should have that looked at later." He advised as Cody applied it, knowing how after seeing Kaiden use it. "Just to make sure it isn't infected."

Cody gave a nod before they walked up to Fist who was cowering and Garrus placed his hands on Fist's desk.

"Hello Fist." Garrus said in a dangerous voice and Cody watched since he couldn't really take part for obvious reasons and they were on a time schedule. "Where's the Quarian?"

"What Quarian-?" Fist tried to play it off before Wrex aimed his shotgun in his face.

"If he doesn't know about the Quarian, I'll just kill him-." Wrex began before Fist spoke up, looking like he just crapped himself.

"Wait! I remember, the Quarian yes." Fist said rapidly, trying to make sure he lived through this. "She wanted to make a deal with the Shadow Broker so I set up a meeting with the Shadow Broker."

"Face to face?" Wrex asked incredulously. "Impossible, even I was hired through an agent."

"But when she gets there, Saren's men will be waiting-." He didn't get any farther when Garrus punched his face shocking Cody.

'_The hell?_' Cody thought as he made a mental not to not piss off Garrus in the near future... Or anytime for that matter. '_I thought he didn't act like Archangel until after the first game._'

"Where is she?" Garrus asked as blood was dripping out of Fist's now broken nose.

"In da back alley!" Fist said trying not to wince in pain from the nose. "Dat's all I know-."

A gunshot went off and Fist went limp as Garrus dropped him and turned to Wrex who was holding a smoking gun.

"You got your info and I got my bounty." Wrex stated simply. "Now I'm going to collect my credits-."

"This Quarian is in danger and you're worried about credits?" Garrus asked in anger.

"Why should I care?" Wrex stated and Cody went wide-eyed as he saw that Wrex wouldn't just come along like he did in the game, so he looked around and saw the wall safe on Fist's wall and he gestured to Garrus to open it.

"Now?" Garrus asked with a raised brow as his mandible twitched slightly. "We need to go."

'_Just do it!_'

With a shrug, Garrus used his Omni-Tool to open it while Cody typed.

'_If you help us, all of this money is yours._' Cody offered and he added something to sweeten the deal. '_Plus it'll be a fight with the assassins after the Quarian._'

Wrex looked interested. "For a silent human, you know how to neegotiate."

Cody gave a nervous grin at hearing that.

While Wrex grabbed the money, Cody looked down to see the flash drive and he picked it up, vowing to give it to Emily Wong later on, she becomes a useful character later on anyways.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

There were guards to kill on the way out, but thankfully they weren't too tough as they rushed through the back alleys. "Do you know where you're going?" Wrex decided to ask as Garrus was leading the way.

"I have these streets memorized easily." Garrus answered with a nod. "It comes with the job."

On making it to the corner, Garrus held up a hand to stop them and they peeked around to see a Turian along with two Salarians who had their features hidden in white suits.

They were talking with a Quarian who had her face hidden by the mask that only showed two eyes glowing purple. "Where's the Shadow Broker?" Tali asked looking at them.

"He'll be here." The Turian lied as he began to carress her arm, it didn't take a genius to figure out what he was thinking. "Don't worry, now where's the-?"

He didn't get any further when Tali pushed the arm away, sensing something wrong. "Forget it, the deals off."

The Turian frowned before he gestured to the Salarians and they stood up with their weapons drawn.

"Move!" Garrus ordered as Tali threw something to the ground.

_BOOM!_

The blast disorientated the Turian before he was blasted back, courtesy of a combination of Wrex's shotgun and Cody's biotics while Garrus shot the two Salarian assassins with ease.

"... That was disappointing." Wrex muttered hoping for a better fight.

"Fist set me up." Tali muttered in anger. "I knew I shouldn't have trusted him."

"You're the Quarian with evidence against Saren Arterius?" Garrus asked and Tali tensed as if she was expecting another attempt.

"Yes, why?"

"I'm Detective Garrus Vakarian." Garrus held out a hand to show that he wasn't going to shoot her. "I'm the C-Sec officer in charge of investigating Saren."

"Then I may have a way to repay you for helping me." Tali stated with her arms crossed. "But not here."

"How about the Human Embassy?" Wrex suggested with his arms crossed.

Cody heard his Omni-Tool beep and he checked it to see a message from 108.

'_Just so you know, the Trial is still going on and it isn't looking good for Nihlus. So you may want to hurry the hell up if you want to keep this change, otherwise good old Nihlus will face the death sentence._'

'_The Citadel Council has a death sentence?_' Cody thought in confusion before he blinked and typed. '_No, we're heading right for the trial!_'

"We can't get there without making an appointment." Garrus pointed out.

'_If we don't, then Saren will get away._'

"Human's right." Wrex stated with his arms crossed.

"Alright, come on Miss-." Garrus stopped as he realized he didn't know the Quarian's name. "Uh-..."

Tali shook her head as she realized his problem. "My name is Tali'Zorah nar Rayya, but most people call me Tali."

"Alright Tali." Garrus said with a nod. "We're heading to the Council."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Come on!" Garrus was in another Turian's face as they were trying to get in. "We have evidence for the case!"

"No appointment, no entry." The Turian stated simply before looking at everyone. "And we don't let Suit Rat or Steralized Reptiles in either."

Tali tensed at that insult while Wrex growled at the shot made at him.

"And I don't let C-Sec cops who can't follow simple directions in."

Garrus was about ready to hit the guy when Cody walked up.

"What do you want human?" The Turian asked with discontempt.

Cody made a beckoning motion like he wanted to whisper something, to the confusion of his allies, but when the Turian got closer he grabbed the Turians head and bashed him face first into his counter until he was unconscious.

'_Huh, I just made a Renegade choice._'

"... Was that necessary?" Garrus asked after a few seconds of silence.

'_We're on a time limit here._' Cody typed. '_We can worry about that later._'

"Agreed." Wrex stated as they got into the elevator to Cody's annoyance.

"... So you don't speak?" Tali asked after two minutes.

Cody gave a nod.

"That's... Interesting." Tali said trying to keep a conversation going.

"How long have you been on your pilgrimage?" Garrus asked to change the subject to Tali's gratitude.

"A month at the most." Tali stated with a nod. "While on my Pilgrimage I've heard rumors of Geth outside the Perseus Veil, so I decided to investigate."

The elevator stopped at that point and Wrex sighed in relief. "Finally."

"Let's go present this to the Council." Garrus said with a nod as they rushed towards them.

**To Be Continued...**

** If you want to know why I didn't show the trial in this chapter is because I couldn't type it that well but I hope you enjoyed this chapter with introducing Garrus and Tali as well as bribing Wrex to help.**

** Now let me answer some reviews.**

** UnderTheDeepBlue: Thanks, I hope this chapter was good as well.**

** Universal-Public-Cockblocker: Thanks, I never found how someone could just type canon without changing some things, that's why I redid how they took on Chora's Den before they saved Tali.**

** Unity9: Yeah, but that pairing has been used way too many times in my opinion.**

** XRaiderV1: Thanks! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.**

** Phantom Fan: Thanks, that was the hard part with what part of Canon to mess with and I hope that this chapter showed a bit more to that.**

** MRG101: Thanks, I hope to keep it looking great!**

** MECHANICALCHEESE: Don't worry he's not going to worship Wrex, I was just putting what I hoped had been a believable reaction out of my SI before he realized how Wrex is a bit of a jackass. I love Wrex's character but in the beginning he is a jackass before he befriends any of the Normandy.**

** DeathDemonWolf: Thanks, that itself was hard to do because I wasn't sure if anyone would like the explanation.**

** Alright that's enough fo this chapter, I hope to type more soon!**

** Spidey out.**


End file.
